


Good Vibrations

by kookie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome, erejearmin - Freeform, jeaneremin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookie/pseuds/kookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin gets thrown into one of Eren's and Jean's ridiculous fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> hey ho! soooo I'm writing a reibert fic and I needed i little break from it to write smut bc i don't get to do that often. jeaneremin just kinda popped up in my head and i went with it. It's not my best smut but it was still fun. Also my first time writing smut with three people???? whoa nelly. hope you enjoy :D

Amin sighed in defeat as he was smashed between a seething Eren and a stubborn Jean. They'd been at it for nearly an hour and some how Armin got thrown into the mix. They both stormed up to the blonde who had been on duty to sweep out of the the utility sheds, a couple hundred meters away from the barracks, asking, 'who do you like better?!' and Armin didn't even have time to answer before they were off yelling again.

 

Eren ended up grabbing the shorter blonde from behind protectively, glaring daggers into Jean as he growled, " _Mine._ "

 

"Give it up,  _Jaeger_ , Armin just doesn't want to admit you're annoying." Jean said, a smug grin on his face as he watched Eren get even more angry.

 

"Of course he wouldn't like you more,  _horse-face_ , I've known him since we were little." Jean's smile fell at 'horse-face' as he pushed the door closed to the shed and took a few steps towards them, using his height to look intimidating; he was taller than Eren after all. Armin went into panic after Jean came closer and tried to intervene.

 

"Guys,  _please_ , I like you both equally, Okay?"

 

" _Bullshit_." they both said simultaneously.

 

"Who would like this suicidal asshole?" Jean asked, his eyes narrowing at Eren.

 

"Are you mad because Marco is your only friend?" Eren sneered from behind Armin. Jean's face was suddenly enraged, his teeth baring and his fist balling on either side of him.

 

"Fuck you Jaeger!" Amin yelped as Jean grabbed his arm and yanked him in his direction but Eren was quick to wrap his arms around Armin's waist and pull him back.

 

"Ow! G-guys stop-- " The tug of war ended with Eren stumbling and slamming back against a wall, still holding on Armin and Jean following since he was still hanging onto the blonde's arm. He caught himself by placing both his arms on either side of Eren's head but still smashed Armin in between both their bodies causing him to cry out.

 

"Ow! What the fuck, Jean?!" Eren yelled, rubbing at the back of his head.

 

"Why didn't you just let go?!" Jean yelled back, Armin squirming between them completely forgotten about.

 

"Because he doesn't like you!" Eren retorted matter-of-factly. 

 

"Guys please, you're hurting-"

 

"Of course he likes me! I'll prove it." Jean pushed himself off of the wall and looked down at Armin who'd stop squirming and stared up confused. Prove it? Just how was he going to do that?

 

Jean grabbed Armin's face of either side and kissed him full on the lips, leaving both boys stunned. When he pulled away there was a heavy flush across his face and he looked up at Eren with a determined expression.

 

"Beat that, Jaeger."

 

"No way..." Eren whispered from behind Armin, his arm becoming tighter around the shorter boys waist.

 

"U-uh Jean... you just-" Armin gasped when he felt warm lips softly brush against the back of his neck. He squeezed Eren's arms around his waist as the brunettes lips trailed all the way to his ear and gently sucked on the lobe.

 

"Ah.. Eren don't-" Jean was suddenly pulling his face up again,  a hand cupping his face as he kissed the blond. Armin was stuck between pushing both of them off and escaping away to the barracks where he could forget this happened and staying put because not matter how sudden and random and stupid this was, it felt  _so_  good. 

 

Jean moved to kiss down the blonde's neck as he leaned his head back onto Eren's shoulder and the two taller boys briefly made eye contact, both of them staring hungrily into each other's eyes, lust completely taking over the glares they once were shooting at each other. As Jean unbuttoned the blonde's dress shirt, Eren raised a hand to Armin's cheek, pulling his face around to kiss him.

 

The shorter male gasped into the kiss, thinking that never in a million years he'd be making out with his best friend. But his lips were moving so skillfully against the blonde's that he didn't want him to stop. Eren didn't even know half what he was doing but then again, neither were the other two.

 

They were all painfully virgins; wracked with sexual frustration from being together for three years and not being able to do anything about it. It was hard to have privacy in barracks and communal bathrooms and even before then, before they had started training to be soldiers, survival was at the forefront of their minds not their sexual release. 

 

Armin gasped again when a hand was pressed against his crotch, kneading firmly against his already hard member. He broke away from the kiss and covered his face in embarrassment but they were quickly pulled away by Jean who planted another kiss on his lips. Jean was sloppier at the kissing part but he made up for it with his skillful hands which currently had Armin moaning into the sloppy kiss. 

 

Eren's hand started to wonder, going higher and feeling that Armin's shirt had been unbuttoned. He took this opportunity to run the pads of his thumbs over both of Armin's nipples, causing the blonde to moan even more, his back arching and his ass unintentionally grinding into Eren's crotch. 

 

Hot pleasure shot through Eren as he pressed back into the blonde, his eyes fluttering closed and head softly bumping back against the wall.

 

Jean pulled away from the kiss and glanced over at Eren and just seeing him like that made his challenge fall the pieces as his hands to come up and hold the brunette at his hips, pulling him forward to increase the pleasure. Armin noticed this and an idea sprung into his mind. He placed a hand behind the two-toned boy's head and pulled him in for another kiss, all the while reaching back and pulling Eren's head forward, the brunette kissing at Armin's neck, assuming that's what the blonde had wanted. 

 

Pulling away from Jean, Armin shifted slightly to the side and simultaneously pushed each of the taller boy's heads towards each other. Both their eyes flicked between each other's mouths and eyes hesitantly for a fraction of a second before they both closed the gap and kissed one another. Armin kept both of them distracted by grinding into Eren;s crotch with more purpose while he undid Jean's pants and reached down to palm him over his boxers. They both groaned into the kiss, Eren's hand coming up to keep Jean's head in place and kiss him more as the feeling of reaching his peak washed over him.

 

"Fuck... Jean." He whispered, pressing his forehead to the taller male's.

 

"Fucking-- just come already." And he did with a loud moan, his hand clenching onto what he could of Jean's hair. Jean's eye squeezed shut as watching Eren orgasm and Armin's bold touches sent him over the edge with a gasp and cracked moan. 

 

Once they both were able to comprehend what was going on, they realized they'd left Armin hanging. With a shared mischievous look between each other, Jean worked to undo Armin pants while Eren picked back at where he left of rubbing the blonde's nipples and sucking at his neck.

 

Armin gasped when Jean's hand reached down into his boxers and pulled out his erection, stroking it quickly.

 

"Oh-- Oh my god, you guy-s I'm..." he came with little warning, shooting rivulets of come on Jean's shirt in front of him. Eren held the blonde securely as he nearly went weak in the knees and slowly slid both of them down the sit on the ground. Jean followed suit, shifting to rest his head on Eren's outstretched leg. They all sat in silence for several moments, relaxing in the afterglow before Jean said quietly, "You caved first Jaeger." 

 

And Eren promptly moved his leg to let the two toned bastard's head fall onto the ground. 

**Author's Note:**

> please review for meeee i would greatly appreciate feedback even though this was just for fun


End file.
